Although colorectal cancer (CRC) is preventable and curable if detected early, a large portion of the population is not current with screening recommendations. Many unscreened individuals 50 years of age and older do not receive health care system prompts to promote adherence to test preparation or completion. This study will assess the efficacy of a novel prompting intervention based on the concept of "implementation intentions". The intervention will be delivered through a partnership between patients, rural primary care physicians, and trained CRC information specialists (CRC-IS) and will focus on the 'recalcitrant' primary care population. A randomized design will test a comparison condition of a "no-partnership" system with generic information versus a "partnership" intervention system that specifically addresses each participants' CRC screening "implementation intentions" (the "when," "where" and "how" screening details). The study will be conducted with 450 patients eligible for CRC screening and recruited while presenting for care in a set of Research Network affiliated primary care clinics. All participants who are not up-to-date on CRC screening will receive a baseline tablet PC-administered CRC assessment and a CRC screening report to discuss with their provider. Completion of CRC screening at 60 days post index visit will be assessed through follow-up phone calls. Those not completing CRC screening after receiving the in-office screening reminder (i.e., recalcitrant participants) then will be randomized to either C (comparison group-"no-partnership") or CPI2 (active intervention-CRC-IS/ physician/patient partnership and implementation intentions-based communication concepts). Physicians will receive informational fax sheets summarizing all participant phone calls. A 120-day post randomization follow-up telephone call will assess the effects of implementation intentions communications and perceived CRC screening barriers encountered. The primary outcome will be CRC screening adherence at 120 days. Secondary outcomes will assess 120-day perceived barriers and advancement in screening decisional stage. This intervention will provide information on the utility of embedding an "implementation intentions" based behavioral intervention for promoting CRC screening among initially non-adherent primary care patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]